


A Naughty Demoness And Her Mate

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breastplay, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kyuubi and Naruto have been together for years, but now that she has a body of her own, the demoness enjoys her time with one of her friends who she deems worthy to be her mate.





	A Naughty Demoness And Her Mate

Ren was always one of those many friends that Naruto had but rarely got the time to ever hang out with, so when he was invited by his good friend to hang out for awhile, the blonde-haired ninja couldn’t dare deny the invitation. However, when he was there, there was one thing that he hated but knew he couldn’t stop. The sound of his girlfriend, Kyuubi’s, footsteps echoing through the room as she stepped into the living room. His darling, fox-tailed and slightly tanned-skinned girlfriend had spent weeks at his friend’s house. “Oh, hey, babe! I was wondering where you were.”   
  
“Just catching up on a bit of sleep.~” Kyuubi smiled brightly as she greeted her boyfriend, her tails swishing in the air as she wore a white top that barely covered the top half of her breasts, her nipples barely hidden by her clothing, as well as a short black skirt that didn’t even attempt to hide her underwear or her rear end. “Are you enjoying time with my Ren?~” The demoness licked her lips as she nearly jumped on the couch that the two were sitting on, nuzzling into her boyfriend’s friend’s neck, her fox ears flicking in excitement.

 

“Y-Yeah… It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.” Naruto blushed softly as he watched his fox girlfriend start to move her hips and straddle the mate she had been keeping secret from him, like it’s a completely normal thing for her. “So, what have you been up to? You’ve been here for a few weeks now.”   
  
“Just strutting my stuff in barely anything. Same as I’m wearing now. Shaking my ass for Ren, stripping and dancing for him. The works.~” Turning her head from her mate’s neck and looking over to her loving boyfriend, the dark-skinned demoness smiled and playfully licked her lips. “He’s such a great friend for inviting you over for a few hours, isn’t he?~”

 

“Yeah, he is. It’s nice to see the two of you…” The young man’s blush only grew worse as he looked away from the couple, only having just barely seen his girlfriend bounce in place and grind herself on Ren’s bulge through his clothes.

 

“You’re such a wonderful boyfriend, Naruto. Not getting jealous or angry or upset about me spending time with your friend like this.~” The demoness’ hips never stopped moving as she rocked back and forth on Ren’s hard shaft, biting her lower lip as her yellow and slitted eyes stayed locked on her boyfriend. “Though I think I might stay a little longer.” The young woman’s voice shifted into one of mockery and disgust, a twisted smile coming to her lips. “You don’t mind, do you? Letting me strut my stuff and being your friend’s trophy? Do you wish I did this for you?~” Kyuubi smiled brightly as she kept her attention focused on Naruto, playfully and disrespectfully sticking her tongue out at him. “It’s perverted and rude to think you still want me to do that stuff with you. You’re my boyfriend.” 

 

Like it was somehow wrong for her to be sexy for her boyfriend, the fox demon bounce once again in Ren’s lap, purposefully keeping a bright and twisted smile on her lips before bouncing again. The girl’s ears flicked as she felt her mate gently blow into them, a soft blush coming to her cheeks and giggling. It was clear that she was treating the two completely different, like polar opposites, especially since she made sure Naruto could see her plump rear end bouncing in his friend’s lap. “I might come home to visit you soon, Naruto. Maybe. I’m very busy keeping Ren company, though.~” Looking back toward her secret lover, a soft and elated sigh escaped Kyuubi’s lips. “I might stay here permanently, though. Ren offered since he enjoys my company.”   
  
“I hope you don’t mind, Naruto. She’s such a treat to have around.”   
  
Sensing that her boyfriend was about to protest her living there, Kyuubi quickly shook her head and planted a loving kiss on Ren’s cheek. “He doesn’t mind! Not one bit, Renny!~” The demoness smirked and watched her boyfriend shake his head, silently agreeing that he didn’t mind. Happily, the fox woman started placing kiss after kiss after kiss on Ren’s cheek. After a moment, though, it became obvious she wasn’t stopping, even as she drifted a bit and headed toward the young man’s lips. One soft kiss placed on it lead to a second, and then a third, and then the fox-tailed woman pushed her tongue into her mate’s mouth. Of course, her shapely ass never stopped moving during then, taking a breath between kisses. “When… Do… You plan… To leave… Naruto?” The kisses were slowly getting more aggressive and hungry as she waited on an answer, her yellow eyes closed and her arms slowly slipping around her boyfriend’s friend’s neck.

 

Looking as concerned and submissive as ever when it came to his girlfriend, Naruto’s blush was still on his cheeks. “I-I was going to stay for the night… Nothing to do for awhile…”   
  
Of course, Kyuubi didn’t so much as stop her indulgent kisses, enjoying the taste of Ren’s lips against her own while gyrating her hips in Ren’s lap like she was trying to get him off right in front of Naruto. “That’s… That’s great, Babe…” The new was minor and not worth her attention, randomly stopping her kisses a moment later before licking a strand of saliva that connected her and Ren together, her plump rear end never stopping even though her mate was slowly reaching for her ass despite her boyfriend being right there. “You better not mind, Naruto.~” Shivering in place, the fox demon felt the young man’s hand firmly grab her plump and perky rear end, fondling it like it was his property. “Your friend’s hand feels great on my ass… Far better than yours ever did.” Of course, the hand on her ass doesn’t dare stop her from bouncing in her partner’s lap, a shameless and genuine moan leaving her when Ren slapped her ass. “He’s always liked seeing my ass ripple too.~”

 

Shuddering at the sight of his favorite person’s ass rippling and jiggling from the constant spankings, Naruto couldn’t fight against Kyuubi’s wishes. Even though he was flustered and heartbroken from seeing her clearly cheat on him, something inside of him just couldn’t be mad at the woman who he spent every moment of his life with. “I-I don’t blame him… I like it too, Kyuubi…”

 

Sharing yet another kiss, Kyuubi slowly wiggled her hips, silently teasing her boyfriend before getting out of Ren’s lap. Standing on her own two feet, the demoness’ hips and tails sway from side to side almost hypnotically while her yellow eyes teasingly fall on Naruto. “Do you remember how I first greeted Ren a few months back? When you introduced up for the first time?~” Licking her lips, the beautify with dark orange ears brought her finger to her lips like she was shushing the boy before he could answer. “I’ll remind you.~” Turning around, the fox woman bent over at the hip and raised her nine tails into the air, forcing her skirt to ride up her ass and reveal her white panties that clashed perfectly with her slightly darkened skin. Her eyes flicked as a twisted tone came through her voice. “Mate. Pleased to meet you.~”

 

Letting out a soft chuckle, Kyuubi looked over her shoulder at her adoring boyfriend. “Fufufufu. There was something that you didn’t hear, however, love.~” Swiftly turning around and keeping her tails in the air, the fox demon placed her hands on her hips before looking at Ren and swaying her hips back and forth. “Please give me your cock and be a good mate!~” The tailed woman gently chewed on her lower lip and smiled. “I’m so glad you introduced me to my new mate, Naruto.” Just as Ren dropped his pants, a soft cooing sound left her, her slitted eyes locked on Naruto. Slowly, the young woman sank her way back into her mate’s lap, straddling him with her breasts pressing against the young man’s torso. “You still love me, don’t you, Naruto? I couldn’t be happier to have so many happy memories with you…” The fox girl placed a soft kiss on Ren’s lips, pulling back and looking at the blonde-haired ninja again. “And then you released me…” She placed another kiss on her partner’s lips, not bothering to look away from him this time. “And you’re never going to get my pussy.~” A soft chuckle left her as she started grinding her pantyclad rear end against the hard cock that pressed against her soft skin, cooing and moaning quietly into her lover’s ear.

 

Hungrily kissing Ren again right in front of her boyfriend, Kyuubi raised her ass into the air, pressing the hard cockhead against her pussy through her panties and lightly bouncing on top of it. Even with her lips against her mate’s, it doesn’t stop her from chuckling and closing her eyes. “Fufufufu. It’s just so unfair, isn’t it? You cared for me, we fell in love, started a relationship, and then you let me just give me perfect body to someone far more worthy of breeding me. Someone I didn’t even know. Fufufufu.~” Without any hesitation, the young woman slammed her hips down, forcing the cock to tear through her panties and impale her tight pussy. Her yellow eyes flashed with pleasure and bliss as she turned to look at Naruto, joyfully resting her head against his friend’s shoulder.  “It really is just isn’t fair…. That Ren’s fat, perfect, amazing cock is going to rut me over and over and over again. After everything we’ve been through together.~”

 

Wrapping her arms around Ren’s neck, the young woman pulled him into a deep and aggressive kiss, almost growling into it as she began bouncing her perfect ass in his lap. “Mate!~” The word left her more like an order than a title as she forced her boyfriend to watch her perky butt bounce again and again, the thick shaft seemingly disappearing into it as she did all the work. Of course, a demoness wouldn’t do all the work during her mating if it was a simple as her partner wanted her to. No, she demanded to do all the work, to let her mate sit back and just enjoy the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock like he owned it. The speed and ferocity of her bounces almost made it seem like Kyuubi was addicted to the cock she was riding, hot and heavy moans leaving her as she gently bit into Ren’s neck. “You’re going to watch, Naruto. You’re going to watch as everything we’ve done together is washed away by your friend’s fat dick!~”

 

Bouncing away in her mate’s lap quickly and rhythmically, Kyuubi didn’t mind that her excessively tiny shirt didn’t hide that her breasts were bouncing just as much as her ass was. Right in front of Naruto, she placed a happy and hungry kiss on Ren’s lips, moaning about how much she loved him. “ I love you so fucking much… Your cock is fantastic and a perfect fit for my cunt.~” Lifting her tails up into the air, the slightly dark-skinned demoness wanted her boyfriend to see the cock that vanished into her pussy with each bounce she made. Of course, after a very short amount of time, the tailed woman was bouncing so hard that the sofa was starting to shake under her.

 

Throwing her head back in pure pleasure, the fox girl screamed out to her boyfriend. “Ren’s cock is the best! Cock! Cock! Cock! Cock!~” The demoness began chanting through her moans as the jiggle of her ass completely dominated the blonde-haired ninja’s gaze, causing her to only become more aggressive and needy. Of course, Kyuubi planted a passionate kiss on her partner’s lips, a bright and twisted smile on her own. “You got what Naruto didn’t. What he’ll never have. You have the big dick to make me beg to be bred while he has some…. Some… fucking shriveled up cock.~” The young woman was easily losing herself to the pleasure, just like she always had with Ren.

 

Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of his girlfriend’s perfect ass, watching her cunt get stuffed over and over and over again. Even as the young woman loudly writhed and twisted in her partner’s lap. “K-Kyuubi… Don’t you think that’s a little-”   
  
“Shut up! I’ve been shaking my ass for my mate daily… Don’t you think that’s just unfair?~”   
  
“O-Of course I do…”   
  
Starting to drool, the fox woman’s hips start to slowly push down from the top of Ren’s shaft, slowly forcing it into her womb when she finally reached the base. Shuddering and shivering in bliss, the dark-skinned woman’s tails swish through the air to show her happiness at the feeling of a thick dick in her womb once again. “You do still love me, don’t you, Naruto?” Of course, she could hear the soft and affirmative whine that left her boyfriend. “Good! A little snot nosed bastard like you should love someone like me!~” Gritting her teeth, Kyuubi came right then and there when Ren thrusted just once into her, her inner walls clamping down like a vice as she squirted onto his chest. “You’re such a good boyfriend….”

 

Continuing to bounce at a rapid, almost violent, pace, the Nine-Tailed Fox looked into her lover’s eyes and smiles with a sick and twisted grin. “Breed me.” The words were clear, authoritative, and perfectly normal for her to say. “Knock me up. Breed. Breed. Breed!~” Once again, she started chanting nonstop as her tongue rolled out of her mouth, just as she got what she wanted. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded her womb, painting her inner walls white and causing her to slam down one last time and getting impaled by the massive thing, cum filling her womb with ease.

 

Cooing quietly as she lifts her ass, the young woman shuddered as her tight cunt simply leaked cum as it popped off the huge cock. “I think I’m going to enjoy Naruto staying here, Ren… I thought he’d be a bit of a problem.~” Licking her lips, the fox woman stood up off the couch, letting her boyfriend watch as she began to strip, leaving herself without a single stitch of clothing. However, there was still that twisted smile on her lips, like she was just getting started. Within moments, the demoness had her boyfriend pinned to the floor, using her speed and strength to get him there without any problems. Of course, she knew that her incredible body was a real treat to feel against Naruto’s body since he never had the chance before. “I can’t believe that with a body like mine nearby, a mortal like you hasn't once made a move to try and touch it.”

 

“Wasn’t this what you wanted all this time? To see me naked and horny?” Kyuubi leans down and absolutely squishes her breasts against Naruto’s torso, crushing him to the floor and licking her lips in anticipation. Though, not for a moment did she even act like she was going to kiss her boyfriend, happily just keeping him wrapped around her finger in lust. “Fucking dumbass.” Of course, her tails lift into the air and she gives her plump ass a wiggle, teasing Ren and making sure that Naruto didn’t get to have much fun or happiness underneath her. “Fuck me, Mate. Knock me up on top of my boyfrie-” A loud moan erupted from her lips as she got what she wanted, feeling her mate thrust into her and make her press against Naruto’s body in the process.

 

Getting fucked from behind is exactly what Kyuubi wanted out of her day, a bright and seductive smile coming to her lips as she gazed down into Naruto’ eyes. “Your friend is breeding me. Has been breeding me. My mate. He is proving himself far more worthy than you ever could.~” The demoness was completely shameless as she chewed her lower lip while getting nailed from behind, her body grinding against her boyfriend’s. “Your friend, my mate, my Renny, is going to knock me up. Knock up the demon fox that you love more than anything in the world.~”

 

By this point, Naruto didn't know what to do, tears forming in his eyes as he was completely and utterly heartbroken by what was happening. However, despite that, the young man enjoyed the feeling of his girlfriend’s body grinding against his own while she was getting fucked on top of him.

 

With her tongue hanging out of her mouth and a lewd and lost smile on her face, Kyuubi was clearly being pounded into far more violently than she was back on the couch. “He’s going to breed me. Breed. Breed. Breed!~” Wrapping her arms around Naruto’s neck, the young woman snuggled closer to her boyfriend, letting her cheek rest against his own, their lips only inches apart while things ramped up. “I can’t believe you’re still around, Naruto… Idiotically handing me over to the perfect mate who loves me just as much as you do, letting him fuck me and try to breed me every day for months while I don’t even let you look at me like this…” Throwing her head back in pure and utter bliss, a loud scream leaves the fox woman. “Do it! Knock me up! Make my boyfriend raise your children!” Right on queue, one final thrust slammed its way into her, Ren’s cock finding its home in her womb again. A musical scream of joy left Kyuubi’s lips as a result of the cum flooding her womb, as well as a look of happiness that Naruto had never seen before. “Oh, fuck… That’s the way, big boy.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sitting on the couch with his friend like nothing had happened earlier in the day, Naruto couldn’t help but smile. It was like the two were best friends and that his girlfriend hadn’t been rutted by Ren. Of course, that friendly atmosphere between the two faded the moment Kyuubi stepped out wearing nothing but a mini skirt and a bra that appeared to be another small skirt to cover her nipples. Both pieces of fabric were extremely small and hid almost nothing from sight, like the fox girl’s white panties. He noticed that the demoness didn’t bother to greet the two young men as she purposefully presented her plump rear end to Ren like it was a piece of art, tails hoisted in the air and incidentally humiliating Naruto in the process. Of course, that was only a bonus for Kyuubi considering her goal was to feel her mate, Ren, smack and grope her ass again.   
  
“Damn… This ass is fantastic, isn’t it, Naruto?~”

 

However, the blonde-haired ninja could only watch as his girlfriend, the love of his life, was treated like a common toy.

 

“Sorry, buddy. Can you hold on just a minute?~”

 

Kyuubi gasped and moaned as she felt yet another smack land on her perfectly supple ass, her rear end rippling as she heard her mate telling her to bounce her ass. “Of course, Mate.~” The fox demon eagerly did just that, starting to bounce her ass in Ren’s face without so much as saying a word to her boyfriend. “I can still feel the warmth of your cum in my womb, you know… It feels so good… I really really want to have your cock inside of me again. Your perfect, massive, thick, powerful cock. It’s perfect, just like you are, my special Renny!~”

 

“Face down, ass up!”   
  
Hearing her mate order her, the Nine-Tailed Fox quickly did just that, hoisting her rear end into the air and pushing her head down toward the floor as she continued to bounce her rear end. The young woman made sure to keep her perfect ass in her lover’s face as she bowed her head, making it obvious she didn’t mind this with a soft and joyful giggle. It didn’t matter to her that her boyfriend was still watching as her and Ren act like this as if it was as normal as eating a meal.

 

“Your girlfriend has quite the nice ass, you know.”   
  
Naruto nodded slowly, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks as he agreed. “Y-Yeah… You’re right.” Despite the blonde-haired ninja being nervous and embarrassed about the fact that they were talking about his girlfriend, he knew that him and Ren were just being friendly. Of course, he watched as the demoness didn’t so much as lift her head while her special mate was playing with her perky rear end, only licking her lips and loving the feeling.

 

“Kyuubi, go get me a drink.”   
  
Naruto watched as his powerful, gorgeous, demon of a girlfriend turned on her heels and almost leaped to obey the order she heard, her hip swaying with each step as she turned her head and shot a disgusted glance at him. The young man realized that Kyuubi was basically being a slutty waitress for his friend, shuddering when he wished she behaved that way for him. “It just isn’t fair…” However, his eyes never left the tailed woman’s shapely rear as she swayed it with each step, gently chewing on her lower lip from the mocking looks she shot him as she finally stepped out of the room.

 

The two friends resume their talk like nothing happened when Kyuubi walked in until Ren smiles and brings a hand to his chin. “You know, I could really use some pussy.” Clearing his throat, the young man smiled and turned toward the kitchen. “Hey, bitch! Hurry it up!”

 

Of course, a moment later, Kyuubi stepped out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face, her hips continuing to sway with each step, the skirt flipping up and showing off more of her skin. She was carrying a tray with only a single beer on it, acting like this was completely normal for her after living here for a few weeks. “Sorry for taking so long, Mate.~” The demoness bent over with a smile and began pouring the drink into her mouth before planting a loving kiss on Ren’s lips, feeding him the drink through the kiss and not minding that some of it dripped down her chin and into her cleavage. The tailed woman licked her lips as she turned her eyes to her boyfriend, watching the shame form on his face as she poured the beer into her cleavage, using her breasts as a cup to the best of her bodies ability. However, her smile only grew as she wrapped her arms around Ren’s neck and pulled his face between her breasts, the sounds of him slurping the beer filling the room. “This would never happen for someone like you, Naruto. Not in a million lifetimes.” It was a fantastic feeling, getting to let her mate drink from her cleavage, loving how close and intimate it made them before she slowly pulled him into a kiss. One kiss lead to another, and then a third, and each one progressively got more passionate and hungry.

 

After a moment, Naruto noticed that his girlfriend was moving a bit strangely as she held tightly to Ren, taking a closer look to try and see what was happening. A soft and depressing gasp left her as he watched his friend’s cock slip into his girlfriend’s pussy while they were standing together, watching Kyuubi slurp up some of the beer off of her breasts before kissing his friend like a shameless slut.

 

Being the seductress that she was, Kyuubi cooed and smiled as she ran her hand through Ren’s hair. “Make him watch, baby. I know you want your friend to watch you fuck his girlfriend.~” She started moving her hips to meet his, fucking herself on his cock as the two continued to stand there in front of Naruto. Looking over to her boyfriend, the young woman’s yellow eyes lit up with lust and enjoyment. “Your friend, my mate, wanted pussy. He’s getting pussy. Something that you have no chance of getting without paying some street whore. So, be a good boy and keep watching. Watch as I give my mate whatever kind of pleasure he could want.~” The mating couple’s kissing resumed, becoming more and more intense compared to before. So much so, that the Ren and Kyuubi had an odd air about them, like something was about to happen.

 

Without any warning, Kyuubi turned her head and looked at Naruto, giggling as Ren placed a kiss on her cheek. “Watch the woman you love be impregnated by your friend!~” The demoness quickly and easily pinned Ren to the couch, her arms and legs wrapping around him tightly as the bottle of beer fell to the floor, the last little bit she had in her cleavage draining down her toned stomach. The two were no longer just putting on a show for Naruto, but instead mating right there, with her mate pinning her on her back and pounding into her as roughly as he could, only a small distance from the blonde-haired ninja.

 

With their lust and desire bubbling over, Kyuubi hid nothing as she was being ravaged by her mate, arching her back and screaming out in bliss as her slitted eyes met Naruto’s. “You’re such a fucking loser. I want you to slave away for Ren to make us happy, to keep us busy while he keeps fucking me over and over again!~” Her perfect body shook and shuddered as Ren continued to pump his hips into her, pounding into her womb with each and every thrust. There was no look of care for Naruto in the demon woman’s eyes, her loud and shameless moans being all she needed to give in to the breeding she was going through. “Come on! Do it, Renny! Breed me! Mate me! Fucking knock up this demon fox!~”

 

Every time Naruto tried to get the duo’s attention, he could see that they were totally focused on each other, hearing his precious Kyuubi go on and on about how much she loved and adored him, but it was all drowned out by his heartbreak. Opening his mouth, the blonde-haired ninja was silenced by the sound of their hips slamming together, over and over and over again. He watched as, after only a moment or two, the two shared another kiss that they completely lost themselves in, leaving him to just hear his beloved girlfriend scream out how much she loves his friend while watching cum fill her womb and spurt out of it while Ren’s hips continued to move and pump into her. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next day, Naruto is standing in the doorway, backed and about to head home, talking with Ren about when the next time they’ll see each other might be. Everything was fine and the blonde-haired ninja even had a smile on his face, at least, until he heard his girlfriend’s voice calling to him.

 

Walking in with a very revealing white dress that clung to her chest and toned stomach but didn’t bother to hide her hips and only draped between her legs. “Are you finally fucking leave, Naruto?” Kyuubi’s hips swayed as she walked up to Ren, holding tightly to his arm and hanging off of it like she was some trophy for him.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m about to go.”   
  
Kyuubi smiled and wiggled her hips, looking her boyfriend in the eyes and licking her lips. “Do you have anything to say to me, your girlfriend, Naruto?”   
  
“I love you, Kyuubi.” It was clear in his voice that he was heartbroken from what happened the day before, even if he enjoyed seeing her naked like that.

 

Chuckling softly to herself, the demon fox lowered a finger and towed with the thong string that peeked out around her thighs. “Fufufufu. You’re a real loser, Naruto. But…” Keeping her smile, the tailed woman broke away from Ren and made her way toward Naruto, leaning forward and flashing an immense amount of cleavage to him, looking like she was about to say something too him. However, she didn’t, keeping her mouth shut and waiting for him to walk away. The moment her boyfriend was gone, she finally spoke up. “I’m going to be prancing around for your friend, Ren!~” Fortunately, before her original boyfriend got too far, the fox girl stepped out of the doorway and cleared her throat. “I’m not going to be coming home until I’m pregnant, Naruto! We’ll be one big happy family raising my darling Renny’s kids! I hope you don’t mind!~”

 

Of course, before bothering to wait for a response, the tailed woman turned around and stepped back into her new home, closing the door and wrapping her arms around her mate’s neck before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. “I love you, Ren. And I’m glad he’s leaving. Now… Is there anything Master would like me to do now that we’re alone?~” It didn’t matter to her what Ren wished of her, she was going to make it happen, whether Naruto was happy about it or not. All she wanted right now, and from the moment she was first introduced to Ren, was to be with him. So, when he pointed toward the ground with a smile on his face, Kyuubi didn’t hesitate to get on her knees and reach up for his pants, pulling them down and letting out an elated gasp at the sight of his massive cock. However, the young woman stopped and looked up to Ren, a look of concern on her face. “You do realize… no matter how hard we try, you won’t get me pregnant, right?”   
  
“Of course. That just means you will never go home.~”


End file.
